Escort Practice
7/22/2011 07:48 PM Back to 2011 Logs Stormfront Slipstream Skywarp Starscream Stormfront watches over timed practice drills. He's had a course set out - and not an easy one. Rather than usual trick flying or pure accuracy drills though, Slipstream is beginning her bodyguard and escort drills - there's phantom coordinates on her radar designated as allies, including one big, slow target, and lots of bogeys - missiles are appearing on the screens ahead, and she has her accuracy tested, having to shoot them down, but also having to send coordinates to her phantom allies to direct them and where they should be covering to make sure the 'transport' they're covering isn't hit by enemy missiles - pushing her accuracy and concentration at the same time, while not allowing her to break formation too much. Slipstream had studied the layout of the course quickly, her radar pinging back all the 'targets' as well as 'allies'. The simulation allows her to fly in place, and yet able to maneuver as if she were really flying. Being 'lead' she was ahead of the 'slow transport' with her 'allies' in a specific pattern around it. She gives the order to 'fire at will' with the coordinates of the incoming salvo data bursted to them. Her own targeting systems are gaining a lock on a cluster of missiles. The sim shows the counter measures zipping out toward their individual coordinates. As she handles the first challenge readily, the scenario begins giving her curveballs - the first is a direct challenge - enemies sighted - this one is a test of impulse control, seeing if her first instinct is to engage, or if she keeps in place... along with the secondary challenge, should she hold her assignment, that two of the phantom seekers under her command break formation and head for the enemies, giving her the decision on dealing with the mid-fight - and readjusting formation to try and cover for their assignments. - Perhaps different than a lot of her earlier training, this is a command drill, so in many cases, there are no 'right' answers - but lots of tests to see what she does under pressure. Slipstream watches the missile salvos being taken out, only to be replaced with a new situation. She holds her place and comms to the others to hold their formation. When the two 'allies' peel off from formation, she hails them again to return to formation. If they continue, she orders the rest of the group to change formation to fill in the gaps around the transport as she tries to get the other two to return with the reasoning of their mission was more important than personal vendettas. They're 'young' seekers, so it shouldn't be surprising when that proves difficult. Still, one of the two returns, forcing more readjustment, while more missiles and a couple of enemy fliers move in from the flanks, altering the angle of attack and forcing Slipstream to make more on-the-fly decisions, and not easy ones, both for herself, and in coordinating her 'allies' in the scenario. Slipstream keeps attempting to comm the other ally back into formation; she shifts the formation around the transport and calls in the coordinates of the incoming missile salvo. The presentation of two flying enemies, however, has her shift the formation again, allowing for two to peel off and engage the incoming enemy. Stormfront makes quiet notes of the performance and ability to operate under pressure - and choices made while in the command role. As the commanded pair peel off, a new salvo of missiles comes in - and two seconds later, there's another from the other side - lots of radar activity, lots to coordinate - but the transport hasn't taken any fire yet, anyway. Starscream walks in quietly and stands there to see what’s going on. He says nothing for now, he just wants to see just how good these cons really are. If they aren’t good you can be sure he is going to be saying something. Slipstream tries not to panic, she comms the transport to follow her movements as she shifts herself to back to the right and upwards. She calls in the coordinates to the others in formation, including those that peeled off and the one that probably hasn't returned to the formation yet. She's hoping that between the alteration in trajectory and the shooting at the salvos that perhaps she'll luck out. She does a last second formation change as she levels off. "Hi Scream." Skywarp says absently, still scanning the mechs in the drill hall for Nova. He's /going/ to get that rematch, slag it..... Starscream nods at Skywarp and then sees the look on his face and notices Nova. He snickers, "I know what’s coming. Think you can win this time, Skywarp? Or will you remain beaten by.. a femme?" Skywarp grouses, "I'm telling you, if TC hadn't distracted me and insisted on hauling me to the med bay, I /would/ have won..." Stormfront nods his head respectfully to Starscream, then returns his attention to his drill. He's not flying in it - but then he's been with the Decepticons almost from the beginning, part of how he became primary instructor at the training grounds in the first place. Likewise, Slipstream probably wouldn't be in leadership drills, even basic ones, if she didn't have something going for her. The new coordinates are a near thing, and the transport painfully clumsy and slow by seeker standards - but the new missiles barely miss, and the enemy takes a few moments to readjust their tactics as the allies follow Slipstream's new commands. Starscream's optics gleam suddenly, "Oh I’m sure that was it." he says almost mockingly yet a bit dangerously. And then he nods at Stormfront and gives a critical optic on what he’s doing for a moment. Skywarp crosses his arms defensively. "Maybe if you'd been there to train with your trine mates for once, you'd have seen it." Slipstream keeps tabs on all the pings going on, tracking the progress of the three away from the formation. The salvos either avoided or dealt with now, she has the formation switch up again as she keeps to the lead of the transport. Stormfront makes a few more marks in his training log for Slipstream's training run, not paying a great deal of attention to the other two for the moment to make sure he doesn't miss anything. "You've hit the first checkpoint, Slipstream, if you want to take a break, we can pick up from here." "What?" Starscream says a bit shriekily. He steps toward Skywarp, "Are you saying that I need training?" then he laughs, "I can beat you, bring it. Or don’t you think you can take Nova and I on.. at once?" Slipstream comms back, "I'm good Stormfront, continue the simulation." Sounding confident, but not overly so. "Not like I'd have a break in a real situation after all." "Wait, that's not what I said!" Skywarp back peddles. "But you're always too slagging busy to go fly or slag things or anything, Scream. I don't remember the last time I saw you down here!" Stormfront nods once, giving no sign of approval nor disapproval. The mention of 'training' from the other two gets his attention a moment - though as usual, his faceplate and partly hidden optics means there's really no expressions to read. "Good, proceed to the following coordinates and get ready, transport refueling beginning." which makes it an even bigger target as it refuels mid flight, of course, so she'll have to be especially on guard. Slipstream figures that would have come up as she shifts the formation to cover not only the transport, but the refueler as well. They are forced to keep to the same speed and direction until the refuel is finished, which will limit any movements by the transport itself. Starscream looks around the place and gives a rather smug sniff, "Yes, well...I’m here now." he takes another step toward Skywarp, "So.. bring it.." he intentionally ignores Skywarp The refueling plane is more maneuverable than the transport, but not by much, and they can't make evasive at all while refueling - which makes pinpointing all those missiles all the more critical, as two new salvos come in from different directions, and one of the 'phantoms' in her flight starts to panic - once again presenting Slipstream with a leadership challenge under pressure. Starscream looks around the place and gives a rather smug sniff, "Yes, well...I’m here now." he takes another step toward Skywarp, "So.. bring it.." He intentionally ignores Skywarp's backpedaling and waits to see what the Teleporters next move will be. Skywarp grins. "Fine by me!" He begins circling slowly to the red-and-white seeker's left, slowly. Starscream glances to the other training going on and then pivots to Skywarp’s circling of him. He smirks and widens his stance slightly to a battle stance. Slipstream knew that this was going to be hard; she had prepared herself as much as possible. The panicked flier gets commed to return to formation, reminded he's needed for the mission to succeed, to fail to return was equal to being a coward and unworthy of the name of Decepticon. The coordinates of the salvos are radioed in and formation told to break slightly away to take out the salvos, but to return to the formation once they had taken out the salvos. Skywarp lunges at Starscream, throwing a pair of punches one after the other, directly at the other seeker's face! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Starscream's agility . Skywarp's roll ties! The salvos get taken out, but just barely. It was a very close call. The formation is called back into yet another set up to cover the possibility of such salvos again. This time she gives orders for those on the very outside perimeter of the formation to take certain coordinates if salvos come in. The next layer taking other coordinates, and so on until everyone, including herself has set coordinates to defend from further salvos. The two that had peeled away earlier have rejoined. The one that panicked regains his composure and returns as well. As for the one that had gone after the enemy, well no sign of him. She checks for any ping from him as she awaits the next scenario. Slipstream finds no answering ping. Looks like she lost one of the escort team. Starscream blocks Skywarp’s punches and laughs, "That the best you got, bot?" and he delivers his return attack. A left elbow aimed at Skywarp’s nose plate follows by a right hook to the jaw. Slipstream continues through the simulation with several more salvos show at the escort group and the transporter with refueler attached to it. The refueler finishes and peels off with its own escort. Leaving her with her escort group. They lost another team member, but so far nothing has hit the transport. Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(his dexterity) against Skywarp's agility. Starscream's roll succeeds! Skywarp’s head snaps back with the elbow and, just as he’s recovering from that, a hook to the jaw. Ow! "Slagging aft head!" he growls. He circles another step or two, then launches a punch-and-kick combination, an uppercut and then a kick to the other seeker's cockpit. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his dexterity) against Starscream's agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Starscream gets socked right under the chin and then gets a kick straight to his cockpit. He stumbles back a bit, static dancing across his optics. He hates getting hit in the face. The Air Commander regains his footing and sneers, "I will make you pay for that one!" and he suddenly spins with a roundhouse aimed straight for Skywarp’s chin. Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(his dexterity) against Skywarp's agility . Starscream's roll succeeds! Slipstream is unaware of the two fighting in another part of the simulation rooms as she continues flying and directing her simulation. A few more salvos are evaded with no issues, but the salvos are coming closer together now and at three or four directions, forcing her to change the formation yet again. Another team member is lost, but the transport stays safe. Skywarp's head snaps back again and he staggers backwards, shaking his head. He begins to circle again before charging at Starscream and launching a flying tackle at the other seeker. :P Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his dexterity) against Starscream's agility. Skywarp's roll succeeds! Starscream gets slammed to the ground and Skywarp slamming on top of him. "GETOFFME!" he struggle to throw the other seeker off him as hard as he can. Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Skywarp's strength. Starscream's roll succeeds! Slipstream is nearly at her landing location, and the salvos are still coming. Faster, closer together. A couple of the escorts panic and she has to correct the formation to compensate. She loses a couple more of the escorts to the salvos. Then, finally, they all land. Her loss total, five. She transforms and steps out of the simulation. That's when she notices the two mechs locked in combat. Skywarp scrambles back to his feet as Starscream slips loose- even if the other seeker threw him off, well, he still knocked him over. He circles. "Not all that fast on the ground, Scream." He taunts. Starscream looks a bit ungainly as he fights to get back on his feet. Yea, the ground isn’t his best environment that’s for sure. He glances at the ceiling and then starts circling Skywarp as well. "Shut up." he snaps, "Neither are you." Suddenly he lunges and now he tackles his trine mate hoping to slam him into the nearby wall. Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(his dexterity) against Skywarp's agility. Starscream's roll fails! Slipstream walks over to watch the two, seeing what tactics the other is willing to use against the other. No doubt Stormfront will call her over once he's finished his assessment of her performance. Skywarp sticks a leg out as his trine leader attempts to tackle him, trying to trip Starscream as Skywarp slips to one side out of the way. "Faster than you!" Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his dexterity) against Starscream's agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Starscream doesn’t know what happened really. One second he was about to tackle Skywarp, the next something catches one of his feet and everything just goes downhill from there. Seekers are incredibly graceful normally. But when they finally lose a test of gravity they do it in a big way. It’s rather hard to describe all the contortions Starscream goes through as he’s flung out of control and trying to work against this momentum. He hits the floor hard and just moans, "You are so hurt when I get up..." and he slowly gets to his feet. If Skywarp had any sense at all, he'd probably consider running at this point. But he's more of a bravado-type mech, so instead, he just stands in the sparring ring with a huge, smirky grin on his faceplates. "Yeah, you and what army? Maybe you need Nova's help after all...." Starscream sneers and suddenly launches a hands clasped together punch straight for Warps cockpit. Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(his dexterity) against Skywarp's agility. Starscream's roll succeeds! Slipstream covers her mouth to keep a giggle that wants to bubble out of her from fully escaping, muffling it as she watches on raptly. Skywarp folds around the double fisted-punch with a creaking groan as the canopy of his cockpit makes an ominous noise. "Slagger!" He huffs as the air is forced out of his intakes, the fans buzzing roughly. He attempts another throw, grabbing at the intakes on Starscream's shoulders and steering him across a sweeping leg.... Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his dexterity) against Starscream's agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Starscream gets tripped and thrown again. This time when he slams onto the floor he is still for a moment. His chest fans kick on and work to cool him off as he lays there. Then he tries to get up and ends up on his back again. "I .. think you hurt something, Warp. help me up." He does sound damaged and he also sounds a bit defeated. He can't believe he lost... Slipstream lowers her hand from her mouth, wings twitching a bit. Wondering how well these two will take it she's watching them once all is said and done. A cock of the head, no way.. did Warp just win? Can't be. "I told you I would have won that rematch, Scream?" Skywarp saunters over and extends a hand to pull Starscream to his feet. "I didn't hit you THAT hard. Wimp." Starscream takes the hand and then suddenly puts his other hand on Warps offered hand and flings him over him to the other side of the floor as hard as he can. He’s hoping he can make Warp face plant. Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(his dexterity) against Skywarp's agility . Starscream's roll succeeds! Slipstream winces, okay scratch the fact Warp maybe won... that had to hurt. Skywarp .... face plants. No other word for it. Ow. Starscream gets to his feet and laughs, "Fool! Never let your guard down. No wonder Nova won that day." he steps out of Warps reach though, just to be on the safe side. He circles him a bit and waits to see if Skywarp is going to keep fighting. Skywarp staggers to his feet. "You /said/ the bout was over" *tiny cartoon tetra jets would totally be circling his helm*. He lurches at Starscream, making one more attempt to tackle him, since that's been working better and requires a bit less finesse than sneaking a punch past the other seeker's guard.... Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Starscream's agility. Skywarp's roll fails! Starscream steps to the side almost too easily. He snickers. "I changed my mind." he says to Warp reminding him that he said the bout was over. Slipstream keeps herself quiet as she watches the two, intent to see who actually wins. Skywarp growls and revs his engines, rubbing his faceplates. "That slagging /hurt/." Starscream flicks his wings. His back strut stings right now too in all fairness but instead he just smirks, "You are a Seeker, a Decepticon. This should be nothing for you. Toughen up, Skywarp!" Slipstream shakes her head and turns to watch others practicing. Skywarp mutters something that sounds like 'Toughen /you/ up' under his breath. Starscream cocks his head to the side, "What was that?" Slipstream has her back toward you two, watching another group of seekers sparring in a more friendly manner, though obviously not above a little underhandedness either. "I said, I'd toughen /you/ up." Another rub at his faceplates. "Next time." Skywarp grumbles. Slipstream turns to glance at the two a moment, apparently she's gone unnoticed. So she just turns back to watch the others. Starscream ponders his comment for a moment, "How so?" he asks perhaps unexpectedly. "Er, I don't know. You're the planning-things one." Warp whines. Slipstream's wings twitch a bit at that whine, otherwise she's watching the current sparring going on. Er, I don't know. You're the planning-things one." Warp whines. Starscream looks at him. "I am at that. Someone needs to keep you and Thundercracker straight if nothing else." he says smugly. Slipstream turns and moves past the two, heading out of the training area. Starscream notices Slipstream then, "Hey, how long have you been there...watching?" Slipstream offers a brief, "Long enough." then is gone. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Starscream's LogsCategory:Stormfront's LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Skywarp's Logs